StarFox Earthbound RPG Skit Theater
by starfoxluver
Summary: Based on Z Skit Theater by Twilight Scribe, these are the skits that will appear in my fan game based on my fanfic StarFox Earthbound. Rating is various between skits. StarFox/Kingdom Hearts/Shining Tears x Wund Crossover
1. Skit 1: Strange Dream

Hello dear reader for another possibly fail story...Well...Script-Oriented Short Skits to be more exact. If you remember my old fanfic StarFox Earthbound (which I should get working on again soon), well here's some news: I'm turning it into a fan game!

Yes you heard me, a fan game! And it's also going to have voice acting in it...Well it will if I can find some voice actors...So if you like to audition there are rules for the audition on my homepage, so check there.

Well...On with the script reading!

* * *

><p>This skit will appear as you begin the game.<p>

Characters That Will Appear in the Skit: Logan, Dex the Coyote

Rated: PG for mild language

Contains: Mild language

* * *

><p>Skit: Strange Dream<p>

Logan: What a stange dream…

Dex: What is it master?

Logan: It's nothing…Just this weird dream I had last night.

Dex: What's it about?

Logan: Well…I can't give you the details, but I feel like I should go out into the fields soon.

Dex: Well, let's get started on the chores before we go.

Logan: Alright…But damn…I can't get that dream out of my head…

* * *

><p>This skit is pretty short unlike the last one, but it is the 1st skit you watch after all.<p> 


	2. Skit 2: Loveable Wolf

This skit will appear after you get Lesley to join your team (about sometime after you get Helios into your team)

Characters that appear: Wolf, Leon, Panther, Lesley

Rated: PG-13 for obsessive sadomasochistic lizards with a homosexual complex

Contains: Implied Wolf x Leon

* * *

><p>Skit: Loveable Wolf<p>

Lesley: *giggles*

Wolf: *blushes* C-Can you please let go of me?

Lesley: Aww…Do I have to? You're just so fuzzy and warm!

Wolf: I'm sorry, it's just I have a lot to do…

(Panther and Leon appears)

Panther: Oh boss, there you are.

Wolf: Hey Panther, Leon.

Leon: (Why is she embracing **MY **Wolf!)

Panther: So the boss finally got himself a girlfriend huh? And a human one at that! A very lucky guy! Hahaha!

Wolf: Sh-She's not my girlfriend!

Leon: (Good…You will be mine Wolf, I would let you whip and abuse me as much as you want…Heheheh)

Lesley: *blushes* W-Well, I guess I better help Logan and the others with cleaning now, I'll see you later Wolf.

(Lesley leaves)

Panther: You should go after her boss!

Wolf: Naww…She's…Too clingy…

Panther: Hahaha!

Leon: Besides…Wolf still has me he could abuse…

Wolf: Mmm…*sweatdrops* Whatever…

(Wolf leaves)

* * *

><p>Dedicated to my friend Lesley, an avid wolfy lover!<p> 


	3. Skit 3: Wandering in the Forest

This is one of the skits that will play in the demo, which is The Fortuna Forest.

Characters that will appear in the Skit: Fox, Krystal, Wolf, Logan

Rated: PG

Contains: Otaku/Weaboo terms, and implied Wolf x Female OC

* * *

><p>Skit: Wandering in the Forest<p>

Logan: Wow, this forest is huge!

Fox: It's a national park actually; it's pretty popular to go hiking and the like.

Logan: Oh really? That's cool!

Krystal: *giggles* Yes, Fox and I have hiked here before, it's beautiful and I love seeing the wildlife in their natural habitat.

Wolf: Yeah, Anna and I hiked here before too.

Logan: Oh how's Anna doing anyway?

Wolf: Heh...Well she said she's doing fine. I really miss her though.

Logan, Fox and Krystal: Aww...

Wolf: *blushing* W-What!

Logan: (Singsong) Wolfie's is in love~!

Fox: Aww...How adorable!

Logan: Yay for tsundere's showing their inner feelings!

Fox, Krystal and Wolf: Wait, "soon...Derr...Eh?"

Logan: *Sweatdrop* Nevermind...I'll tell you later.

I swear Wolf is the main tsundere character in the StarFox series!

* * *

><p>Did I mention these skits will also count as audition scripts? Oh? Audition you say? Well StarFox Earthbound RPG will need some voice actors.<p> 


	4. Skit 4: Logan in Love?

Another skit that'll play in The Fortuna Forest

Characters that will appear in the skit: Logan, Dex the Coyote

Rated: K

Contains: A talking feral coyote!

* * *

><p>Skit: Logan in Love?<p>

Dex: Hmm...

Logan: What is it Dex?

Dex: I sense something between you and your friend Millicent.

Logan: *blushing* W-What are you talking about? We're just friends

Dex: Heh, I know, but you want to be more than friends with her.

Logan: *Sweatdrop* Your right, she's so cute and adorable, I kinda want her to be my girlfriend...

Dex: Don't worry her time will come and you to will become a couple soon.

Logan: Really? You really thing that?

Dex: Of course I do, I have faith that my socially awkward master can and will get a girlfriend.

Logan: Wow...I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not.

Dex: *chuckles*

* * *

><p>Will Logan confess his love to Millicent? Who is this Millicent chick? Found out in, StarFox Earthbound RPG…Coming whenever!<p> 


	5. Skit 5: Lovey Dovey

Oh…The only perverted skit that'll appear in The Fortuna Forest level!

Characters that'll appear in the Skit: Fox, Krystal, Falco, Wolf

Rated: T

Contains: Implied *in Raven's (Tales of Vesperia) voice* **SEXUALITYYYYYYYYYYYY-RUFF!**

* * *

><p>Skit: Lovey Dovey<p>

Fox: *sighs happily*

Krystal: *sighs happilty*

Fox: *Chuckles seductively*

Krystal: *Giggles Seductively*

Fox: Heh…

Logan, Wolf and Falco: Cut it out already!

Fox and Krystal: *blushing*

Fox: (Pissed) W-We haven't even gotten started yet!

Krystal: (Sweatdrops) Heh...It's ok Foxie, I can wait! ?

Fox: *sighs* Damn...

* * *

><p>Poor Foxie, can't even get sexual with his wife…Oh well it's in public anyways!<p> 


	6. Skit 6: Friends on the InterWebs

Almost done with the Fortuna Forest skits, next one will be the last.

Characters that will appear in the Skit: Wolf, Leon, Logan

Rated: PG

Contains: Wolf being OOC, Leon being annoyed and Logan being annoying

* * *

><p>Skit: Friends On The Inter-Webs<p>

Logan: ...So me and Eric were having this funny chat and-

Leon: (Irritated) Augh! STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR FREAKING ONLINE FRIENDS!

Logan: (scared) F-F-Father Wolf~!

Wolf: Leon I thought I told you not to shout at my son.

Logan: (teary eyes) ...

Leon: (Petrified) B...But Wolf...

Wolf: Apologize to him...

Leon: Sorry...

Logan: (Cheerful) That's Okay Leon, if I was annoying you, you should have told me.

Leon: Yeah, yeah...

Logan: Ok so then Lesley and I were talking and-

Leon: (Thinking) Why me?

* * *

><p>Poor Mr. Sadomasochist~!<p> 


	7. Skit 7: Secrets

Actually I lied…The **NEXT** one after this one is the last…I promise!

Characters that will appear in this Skit: Wolf, Leon, Panther

Rated: PG-13

Contains: Implied Wolf x Leon, Leon jacking off to a picture of Wolf and Leon attempting to murder Panther

* * *

><p>Skit: Secrets<p>

Panther: Hey Leon, I happen to have stumbled upon this picture when I finished your laundry.

Leon: Huh? WHAT! (Pissed) HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!

Panther: Heheh...So you're stalking the boss, ehh?

Leon: Mmm...

Panther: Wait a minute...It feels sticky...

Leon: *blushing*

Panther: No way...You actually...EWWWWW~!

Leon: Fine fine yes I actually did that on that picture...

Panther: Thanks a lot Leon, now I'm gonna have to incinerate my hands...

Leon: (Irritated) GOOD YOU BASTARD...*sigh* Y'know I could help you with that.

Panther: What?

Leon: Heheheh...

Panther: W-Wait...Where did you get that knife! (Scared) WHAT! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO!

Leon: (Psychotic) I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE YOU PLAYBOY PISSOFF!

Panther: (Scared) BOSS! HELP ME~!

Wolf: (Irritated) What is it now?

Panther: (Scared) LEON'S TRYING TO MURDER ME~!

Wolf: *sigh* Hey Leon...

Leon: *Blushing* W-Wolf...

Wolf: (Flirting) Hey Leon, y'know if you want another picture of me, I'll pose for you.

Leon: *huff* R-R-Really! I-I don't want you to force yourself to do that.

Wolf: Heh.

Leon: Heheheh...

Wolf: Panther...Run...

Panther: (Grateful) Thank you boss!

Wolf: (Thinking) What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>What Wolf would do to keep his team mates in order…<p> 


	8. Skit 8: Humpy Dumpty

The **LAST **skit for the Fortuna Forest level, I should probably do some skits when in the two crossover worlds

Characters that will appear in the Skit: Fox, Krystal, Wolf, Logan, Heuy, Hershee

Rated: PG-13

Contains: Implied public mating, mild language

* * *

><p>Skit: Humpy Dumpty<p>

Heuy: *Growl*

Hershee: Ruff! Ruff!

Wolf: hey son where's Heuy and Hershee?

Logan: Uhh...I think I see them over there.

Wolf: ...

Logan: (Sweatdrops) Oh crap...Their...

Wolf: (Sweatdrops) Wow...Just wow...

Logan and Wolf: *Blushes* Yeah...Let's just leave them alone...

Fox and Krystal: (Pissed) Yeah, and you make us stop...

Logan and Wolf: (Sweatdrops) Heh...

Logan: But isn't it indecent for you guys to "mate" in public?

Wolf: Yeah, so we just saved your asses back there from being charged or something.

Fox: (Sweatdrops) Right...

* * *

><p>Well, let dog's be dogs I guess…<p> 


	9. Skit 9: Fans of Forbidden Love

EDIT: I moved this chapter because...Well...I think its a total turn off on peoples interest in this script series

* * *

><p>It's also gonna be a special skit which includes a cutscene at the end before it resumes gameplay<p>

This skit will appear after you get Helios into your party (about halfway through the game)

Characters that will appear in the skit: Fox, Krystal, Wolf, Logan, Helios

Rated: M for implied sex and mild language

Contains: Forced Fox x Wolf and yaoi fan boy/girl-ism

* * *

><p>Skit: Fans of Forbidden Love<p>

Helios: Do it!

Fox and Wolf: No…

Helios: Do it!

Fox and Wolf: No!

Helios: Do it Do it Do it Do it Do it Do it Do it Do it Do it Do it Do it Do it Do it!

Fox and Wolf: No we won't do it, especially not in front of you!

Helios: You guys suck…

Logan: Hey guys, what's up?

Helios: Fox and Wolf won't even kiss in front of me…

Logan: Oh c'mon Helly, you tried to get them to do more than that before and it still didn't work. *sweatdrops*

Krystal: Hi guys.

Fox: Hi Krystal.

Wolf: Hey Krystal.

Helios: Meh…

Logan: *sweatdrops*

Krystal: What are you guys talking about?

Helios: It's none of your business woman.

Krystal: *glares* Why is it that you have to be so rude to me!

Helios: It's because you're a female!

Fox: Wow…That's…Sexist…

Wolf and Logan: I know right?

Helios: So what? I like being sexist!

Krystal: What was he trying to get you guys to do this time?

Fox and Wolf: Kiss.

Krystal: *blushes* U-Umm…

Fox and Wolf: Hmm?

Krystal: W-Well…

Fox: What is it Krystal?

Krystal: I…Kinda would like to see you guys kiss…

Fox, Wolf, Helios and Logan: HUH!

Logan and Helios: W-When did you become a yaoi fangirl!

Krystal: W-Well, I stumbled upon one of Helios' manga's…And it was about these two guys that well…Y'know…And I just got more curious about it and well…I guess I'm addicted to that stuff now *giggles embarrassingly*

Fox: B-But Krystal I don't want to kiss my own cousin…

Wolf: Me neither…Its kinda weird that way…*blushes*

Krystal: Please Fox? For me?

Fox: *gulp*

Wolf: Oh c'mon Fox! Don't listen to her! This is one of those moments you SHOULDN'T listen to your wife!

Fox: Wolf…

Wolf: H-Hm!

Fox: Forgive me!

Wolf: Don't you da—MMFF!

Logan, Helios and Krystal: …

Helios: I have a camera…*takes picture* so cute…

Krystal: It really is…

Logan: I'm stunned…

Fox: I'm sorry…

Wolf: YOU SHOULD BE! DAMN YOU FOX!

Logan: Father Wolf, please don't get so mad. For me? *puppy dog eyes*

Wolf: *blushes* Fine…

Helios: Y'know what Krystal…You should get them to do something more.

Krystal: Hmm? Alright I'm listening

Helios: *whisper whisper whisper*

Krystal: Oh wow…I would love to see that…

Fox: *Gulp* What were you guys talking about!

Krystal: Please Fox?

Fox: W-What is it my love?

Krystal: Please…Make love with Wolf.

Fox: GAHH!

Wolf: I'm out of here…

Helios: Oh no you don't! *pounces*

Wolf: Oof! No! Get off of me dammit!

Fox: Wolf…

Wolf: F-Fox!

Fox: I'm sorry…But I can't disappoint my wife…

Wolf: FOOOOOX!

(Cutscene)

Fox: This is so weird…

Wolf: Tell me about it…

Helios: Enough talk! Strip now!

Fox and Wolf: *blushes*

(Pans shot to Logan, Krystal and Helios)

Fox: Ok here it goes…

Wolf: Ngh…Fox…

(Logan, Helios and Krystal slightly blushes)

Fox: W-Wolf! Y-You're so big!

Wolf: Geez Fox, not so loud…

Fox: I-I'm sorry, mm…

Wolf: A-Ah! Fox…*moans*

Fox: Mmm…

Wolf: F-Fox! I can't take it anymore!

Fox: Wolf…I want you!

Wolf: Ah! Yes!

(The three blushes intensely)

Logan: Wow…Father Wolf is working Fox hard…

Helios: I'm glad I'm taping this…

Krystal: Make a copy for me, please?

Logan: Same here…

Helios: Sure…

Wolf: !

Fox: AHH! WOLF!

Fox and Wolf: *pants*

Fox: H-How was it…You guys?

Logan and Helios: Sorry gotta go to my room!

(Logan and Helios leaves)

Krystal: I-I gotta go too!

(Krystal leaves)

Fox: Wolf…Sorry…

Wolf: I-It's ok…It was actually kinda fun…

Fox: *blushes* Heheheh…

Wolf: *chuckles*

Fox: You say you wanna do this again sometime?

Wolf: HAHAHAHAHAH no…

Fox: Good…

(End of Skit)

* * *

><p>So how was it? Good? Bad?<p>

If you aren't familiar with skits, then you must play Namco's **Tales of Series**, since the gameplay is based on that series.


	10. Skit 10: Morenatsu

This skit plays once you got all "Morenatsu Cameo Costumes"

Characters that'll appear in the Skit: Wolf, Panther, Bill, Raihi, Raz, Logan, Barry, Kyoya, Satoshi

Rated: PG

Contains: Otaku/Weaboo terms, unexplainable randomness, references to a Japanese adult dating sim

* * *

><p>Skit: Morenatsu<p>

Logan: These costumes are so cool! I'm glad we got them!

Panther: Right…

Logan: Hmm? What's wrong Panther?

Panther: Huh? I don't know, I feel…Different somehow.

Wolf: Different?

Panther: Yeah, I feel like I don't want to talk as much, nor run as much…

Raz: That's strange. Hey do we have any sake?

Logan: When do **YOU** drink sake, Raz?

Raz: I don't, but I'm just craving for some sake right now!

Raihi: I'm ready for a swim! Huh? That's weird; I don't usually obsess over swimming.

Kyoya: That's **IS** weird…Hmm…Oh crap! I forgot my camera! Wait…I don't have one…

Logan: Hey Onii-san?

Wolf: Huh? Are you talking to me son? And why are you calling me "Onii-san?" I'm your father, not you bro—Wait…Why do I know what that means?

Logan: AGH! Why did I call Father Wolf "brother"!

Bill: Oh man, I think there's something with these costumes that are changing our personalities…I suddenly feel like playing soccer now…

Satoshi: Me too! But I think you do have a point senpai…Huh?

Bill: Not you too Satoshi…

Satoshi: I think we should get out of these costumes…

Raihi: I agree.

Wolf: Same here.

Kyoya: Yeah…

Logan: …

Wolf: Hurm? Son?

Raz: Where did he get that 3DS?

Logan: Can't talk…Busy trying to beat this game…

Everyone else: Well, doesn't look like he's any more different than he was before…

Wolf: Except calling me "brother" what's up with that?"

* * *

><p>If you don't know what Morenatsu is…Then I don't blame you, it's an adult dating sim where you play as a human boy who moves to a small village with his grandparents, and the main population of that village is full of Kemono's (aka furries, or anthropomorphic characters). And the characters they were cosplaying in this skit are the dating routes.<p>

**Raihi is Torahiko**, _the canon route, he's a high school swimmer that studies to be a chef so he could serve food at his family's inn._

**Raz is Tatsuki**, _he is hoping to be a carpenter like his father (who in fact married and has homosexual feelings for his son), and he gets really horny when he drinks sake. In his drunken state in the past, it turns out he pantsed Sotaro in public before, and he may have even had sex with the other routes considering it wasn't the first time it he got really horny after a couple of drinks._

**Logan is Shun**, _the shota video game otaku, probably not the most used routes because his cuteness surpasses him being a potential boyfriend/sexfriend. He's quite competitive when it comes to video games._

**Barry as Juichi**, _Juichi is a master of judo and practices it daily. He has a twin brother, but nothing is known about him._

**Wolf as Kouya**, _an inspiring rock star, he plays guitar. He's also a brotherly figure to Shun. It was also revealed that in an early demo of Morenatsu you could access a scene of Kouya and Shun engaging in sex._

**Bill as Kyoji**, _the soccer captain at his school. He is Sotaro's senior. It turns out that he's dated many girls at the school, but with him being a possible route it might be possible he's also dated a couple guys…Maybe even some of the main routes were previous boyfriends._

**Satoshi **(a new OC of mine) **as Sotaro**, _part of the soccer team. He is Kyoji's junior. It's possible that he may harbor secret feelings for Kyoji as well._

**Kyoya** (another new OC) **as Kounosuke**, _a fan of all things supernatural. He likes taking pictures with his camera…And he also has an interest with fashion. He also has a younger brother_

**Panther as Shin**, _quiet and sarcastic. Shin also has asthma, which would explain why he isn't in any extracurricular activites._

Now that you are familiar with the Morenatsu cast….Umm…Have fun discover more info about them! Haha!


	11. Skit 11: New Members

This skit appears once you get Volg and Rouen to join your party.

Characters That Appear in the Skit: Fox, Volg, Rouen, Logan

Rated: G

Contains: Reference to characters from a different series.

* * *

><p>Skit: New Members<p>

Fox: Again, I would like to welcome you two for joining our team.

Rouen and Volg: Thank you.

Logan: This is so cool! Two more people in our team…And from a different world too!

Rouen: We'll it will be a good experience for us, I have dreamt of going travelling to a different world.

Volg: I wonder what will be in store during our travels.

Fox: Well, our journey isn't going to be an easy one. With a psychopath on the loose in the galaxies, I hope we will be able to stop him in time.

Rouen: I hope Hyoun will be alright being the new leader of Seiran.

Volg: Same goes for Xion and Mao, hope they will be able to keep the Inn running smoothly.

Logan: I guess with all these worries, you might want to visit End Earth again I suppose.

Rouen: Indeed.

Volg: Definitely.

Logan: Don't worry, we'll stop by End Earth anytime if you want to visit Xion and the others, and we can stop by my world if you ever want to visit Kiriya, Seena and Kuraha.

Rouen: That sounds like a good idea; I bet they would be pretty surprised seeing me on Elde! Haha!

* * *

><p><strong>Consider this a spoiler warning! Not just for the fan game, but for the fanfic version too.<strong>

During the End Earth level, it is more based on the anime Shining Tears x Wind rather than the game it's based on (Shining Wind). As with Volg being in it (and too those who haven't played Shining Tears) he never appeared in Shining Wind, because him retiring at the end of Shining Tears is considered canon. I assume he would still be running the Inn he owns, Heroes Hearth, and so having him included would have a completely original scenario in which in order for him to permanently join the team is if he could see Zero/Xion for the last time, so they travel to the Tower of Heaven where they confront Zero/Xion, and he states they must fight him to rid the remains of the evil being that resides in him to revert to his original form, Xion. After defeating Zero, he reverts back to Xion and Volg tells him to take care of the Inn while he's gone.

I'll probably do more skits within End Earth, I really like how I portray Rouen and Volg and I hope to experiment portraying other characters from Shining Tears x Wind.


	12. Skit 12: Be My Master

Here's another skit from End Earth…This time starring Rouen and Volg!

Characters that will appear in Skit: Rouen, Volg

Rated: G

Contains: References to other series.

* * *

><p>Skit: Be My Master<p>

Volg: Hurm…

Rouen: …

Volg: Err…Your Majesty; can you please not be so close to me?

Rouen: Oh, sorry…

Volg: …

Rouen: Err…

Volg: What is it?

Rouen: O-Oh it's nothing…

Volg: I sense somethings wrong; what is it?

Rouen: Well it's just…

Volg: Yeah?

Rouen: I would like you to teach me how to be a better warrior.

Volg: Hurm?

Rouen: It's just; I looked up to you when I was just a pirate sailing through the seas, seeing different lands.

Volg: Uh-huh…

Rouen: So? Will you be my Master? Please?

Volg: Well…Your Majesty, we both use different weapons. I use claws and you use dual swords, I doubt I might be able to train you.

Rouen: Well…Maybe you could train me in martial arts?

Volg: Hurm…

Rouen: Hmm?

Volg: Heh…I suppose so.

Rouen: Really? Thank you Vol—I mean, Master Volg. I promise I won't disappoint you.

Volg: Heh…This will be interesting.

* * *

><p>Since Volg never appeared in Shining Wind and Shining Tears x Wind, it's hard to saw what kind of relationship Rouen and Volg truly would have. Some yaoi fans obviously would want them to f*ck each other, but I think they would have more of a MasterStudent relationship.


	13. Skit 13: Secret Love

Alright, alright…Time to introduce some more Shining Tears x Wind characters, this time it's the human priestess, Ryuna, and her Dragonian bodyguyard/best friend, Lazarus.

I'm a total Lazarus/Ryuna supporter. Heck, Lazarus even admits his feelings about Ryuna in his ending on Shining Tears to Xion, and even accused him to have feelings for Ryuna as well! If that's not dedicated love, I don't know what is!

Characters that will appear in the Skit: Ryuna, Lazarus

Rated: PG-13

Contains: Mild language, references to a different series, hinted Anthro/Human relationships, and conflicted feelings.

* * *

><p>Skit: Secret Love<p>

Ryuna: *humming*

Lazarus: *blushes*

Ryuna: Hmm? What's wrong Lazarus?

Lazarus: O-Oh! I-It's nothing Ryuna. I promise…

Ryuna: *giggles* Alright, if you say so.

Lazarus: (Ryuna…I wish I could tell you about my love to you…But I'm just too damn shy about it…I know you probably have feelings for me as well, but…)

Ryuna: Lazarus, it's time for us to go back. Hmm? What's wrong?

Lazarus: Well…I'm just conflicted right now…

Ryuna: I see, is there anyway I could help?

Lazarus: N-No, it's fine. I'm sure…Hmmm…Well, maybe…

Ryuna: Alright.

Lazarus: Well you see…

Ryuna: Yes?

Lazarus: I happen to have this Dragonian friend who is secretly infatuated with a priestess of another country…

Ryuna: Mmm-hmm?

Lazarus: …And he's too shy to confess his feelings to her. What should he do?

Ryuna: Hmm…Well, he could just tell her that he loves her. Just right up front to here. *smiles*

Lazarus: Y-Yes, I guess I—I mean my friend should do that. I guess if I see him again I'll tell him.

Ryuna: Tell me…

Lazarus: Hmm?

Ryuna: Is this friend…Hyoun?

Lazarus: Err…*sweatdrops* Y-Yeah! Ahahaha!

Ryuna: *giggles* Well just tell him that's what I would recommend he should do.

Lazarus: Will do, thank you Ryuna.

Ryuna: The pleasure is all mine.

Lazarus: (Tell her up front…I should do that, but…Why must I be so damn shy about it? *sigh* I'll never be able to confess my love to her…) *blushes*

* * *

><p>I honestly feel sorry for Lazarus, and I honestly believe that Ryuna is completely oblivious about Lazarus' crush on her. Oh well, its generic anime…stuff, after all.<p>

But still…I will always support **Lazarus x Ryuna**!


	14. Skit 14: Artists

A short skit between Logan and Kye

Characters that will appear in the Skit: Logan, Kye

Rated: PG-13

Contains: References to yaoi/yuri

* * *

><p>Skit: Artists<p>

Kye: Hmm…

Logan: Oh hey Kye!

Kye: Oh, what's up Logan?

Logan: Nothing much, hey what'cha drawing?

Kye: Oh it's umm…

Logan: Wow, it's pretty good!

Kye: Really? Thanks Logan.

Logan: Compared to my drawings, it's much better than mine—Wait a minute…

Kye: Err… *sweatdrops* W-What?

Logan: Is that…Krystal and Katt?

Kye: Err…Yeah…

Logan: Oh my God *blushes* A-Are they…Making out!

Kye: *blushes* Err…Yeah…

Logan: Wow…Kye, I had no idea you were into stuff like that…

Kye: Y-Yeah…

Logan: It's okay; I have my fair share of drawing sexy stuff like that!

Kye: Really? Which girls do you draw making out?

Logan: Girls? I draw guys making out! Haha!

Kye: Uhh…Right…*sweatdrops*

* * *

><p>I really do draw a lot of yaoi pictures, mostly of Wolf and Rouen…Usually with them together! It's so obvious that they're the most worthy crossover fan pairing ever! How can a lot of people miss that!<p> 


	15. Skit 15: Naughty Drawing

Tine for a break from introducing characters, so here's just a random skit.

Characters that will appear in the Skit: Wolf, Rouen, Logan

Rated: PG-13

Contains: References to yaoi

* * *

><p>Skit: Naughty Drawing<p>

Logan: *humming happily*

Wolf: Hey son, what're you drawing?

Logan: Oh, it's nothing.

Wolf: Hmm? Ack! I-Is that me! With Rouen!

Logan: Yeah, I think you guys would look so cute together.

Wolf: Err…But son, I don't think..

*Rouen walks in*

Rouen: Oh, Wolf, Logan, how are you two doing?

Logan: Just drawing. *Smiles*

Wolf: Err, just fine. *sweatdrops*

Rouen: Hmm? WHAT IN THE WORLD!

Logan: *blushes* So cute…

Wolf and Rouen *looks at each other, and quickly looks the other way blushing* Errm…

* * *

><p>Yeah…I'm still surprised that I'm the only one that seems to acknowledge a possible Rouen x Wolf pairing.<p>

…

So alone…


End file.
